Don't Forget to Forget Me
by vanityandsunshine
Summary: Several years after Coraline has locked the Other Mother in the door Coraline has a major car accident that seems to leave her memory a little fuzzy. The Other Mother is back, but this time with new tricks that seem more appealing to Coraline than ever before. Coraline is 18 in this story, and it's rated what it is for a reason. Tickling fetish/adult activities. RxR


**Several years after Coraline has locked the Other Mother in the door Coraline has a major car accident that seems to leave her memory a little fuzzy. The Other Mother is back, but this time with new tricks that seem more appealing to Coraline than ever before. Coraline is 18 in this story, and it's rated what it is for a reason. Tickling fetish/adult activities. Don't like, don't read. But RR if you do. - MJ **

She could hear the nurses and doctors discussing the accident in the hallway with her mother. However, even though she had read the report herself and could clearly see the damage done to her body she couldn't believe what was going on. When had all these curves formed on her body? And why did she look way older than she did yesterday? As she slowly opened her eyes from yet another surgery that had fixed another part of her now adult body she searched around the hospital room. Next to the bed was a mirror which reflected an image she still couldn't get over.

Her short blue hair was now down to her newly developed breasts, which she was smugly pleased with size wise. All her awkward limbs had grown and found their rightful length, giving her the appearance she had always hoped to have one day. Slender, graceful movements, smooth creamy skin, and eyes that were hypnotizing. _Well done Coraline... _She couldn't help but grin as she checked herself out. It had been only two days since the accident but she was taking this news fairly well for someone who was struggling hard with her memory.

"Coraline, you're awake!" Coraline tore her gaze from the vixen in the mirror to see her mother and father walk in the room with her doctor. They defiantly appeared older than she remembered. Both now had many grey hairs and wrinkles to add to their appearance, yet Coraline felt something was unusually different about the two people that stood before her. They seem more worried than she had ever recalled them being even with the memories she still held. Had the accident been that bad? She had a big tear in her arm but other than that she was fine... she thought.

"Coraline, how are you feeling right now?" Dr. Hayes asked. He studied her with his eyes, almost a little too long for her taste.

"I feel great. Can I go home yet?" She felt the disapproving look her mother gave her from her side, yet choose not to acknowledge it, instead continued to look directly into Dr. Hayes' eyes to make sure she wasn't just assuming things.

"I'm afraid not tonight, but if you're still feeling well tomorrow and things keep looking good I can have you out of here by tomorrow afternoon. How does that sound?" His eyes never broke from hers, so she relaxed a little and just pouted at his news. Why was she so paranoid with someone looking at her anyways? She was fairly attractive now.

"I guess that's fine. But I'm going to need food soon, I'm starving!" This made the doctor laugh and her mother put her hand in her face. _Good to know some things haven't changed. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Home didn't exactly feel like home, at least from what she remembered. When had the color of the walls gone to a light blue? And the decorations... everything was different. The furniture was much classier than the mix matching pieces of her childhood, all matching in a lovely shade of brown. The wood floors were redone and looking amazing, something she never thought would happen in this house. The trimming, the ceiling, the fan, tables, lamp, paintings on the wall.. what had happened over the years? She wasn't complaining in the least, but there was just something odd about all of this.

Her room was out of this world. Her bed was a huge king size with a white comforter that looked expensive as hell. All of her accessories were a deep brown, with white rugs to match. Her walls were all fixed up and painted the same color blue as the living room. Something for sure didn't make sense about all of this. Had her parents become famous with their garden catalog?

"Coraline are you alright?" Her father gazed at her nervously and patiently, the way a loving father does.

"I'm.. a bit confused. How are we able to afford all of these things? I have no memory of... well any of this. I love it, I do. But could you help me out?" The hesitant look in her father's eyes sparked some worry in her as she waited for some kind of explanation to all of these wonders.

"We came into some money not too long ago from Wybie's grandother, who left you half of everything she owned. Wybie lives at her old place now, and he fixed it up as nice as this one too. Also, Miss Spink and Miss Forcible passed away around a year ago, also leaving you everything they owned. It was very helpful at the time, but now your mother and I are running our own magazine which keeps us doing well. Is this helping any? I don't want to overwhelm you.. I know their deaths were hard on you when they happened, and I want to help you through them again if you want me to." He sat her on her bed and held her for a minute. Should she be upset? She didn't know these ladies very well as of today... but she must have became very close to them over the years.

"Dad, I'm fine. I hate to say this but I don't seem to know them very well. I don't have very many memories of them, but I do feel very sad to know that. Thank you for telling me the truth. I need you and mom to keep being blunt with me about everything I don't remember."

Her dad looked away and just nodded. He still seemed a bit sketchy, but for now she let it go.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight dad, love you." She kissed him on the checked and hugged him.

"Goodnight Coraline, love you too." He quickly left the room, closing the door on his way out. What in the world could her parents be hiding from her? She would deal with all that tomorrow, she needed her sleep tonight. She changed into a big tee shirt shut off the lights and crawled into bed. Not even five minutes after laying down Coraline was asleep. However, she was not alone in her beautiful room for long. A small mouse had made its way under her door and began to make lots of noise.

Coraline awoke and noticed the mouse go back under the door. She got up, feeling the urge to do so, and followed the mouse down the stairs and into the living room. The mouse lead her to a spot on the wall that seemed to be closed up, until Coraline got closer and saw that this small door was partly opened. She opened the door all the way and saw a breath taking tunnel leading to another door. The mouse jumped down the tunnel, and feeling like she had done this before, Coraline followed the mouse to the other door. Once there, she stepped out to find a copy of her current home, only everything was opposite.

"What in the world is going on..." She kept feeling like this was familiar, but how can a dream such as this be so? Coraline noticed the mouse had vanished, but there was someone else in the room now. A boy, who for the life of her she wanted to run up and hug and hold and never let him go, but she couldn't figure out why. His button eyes stared at her from his corner, timid and waiting for her next move.

She smiled and slowly walked towards this creature that felt more like home than anything else had in the past few days. He opened his arms up as if he knew what she wanted him to do. They both embraced each other in a loving and wonderful hug.

"Oh Wybie.. I'm so confused. Why haven't you come to see me at home yet? And what is going on right now?" All he could do was smile and look at her, but she knew he couldn't reply to her questions. For some unknown reason she just knew with him. He took her by the hand and lead her up the stairs to her room. But instead of the room she expected to see, the room where she was lead into was a world she had never experienced before.

The king size bed was now in the middle of the room and candles were lit everywhere. On the bed there were bonds waiting to be used, and at the foot of the bed there was a black box that seemed rather large. Nervous, yet more curious, she let him lead her to the bed. She paused for a moment to try to think this through, but before one thought could even form about her situation he kissed her, and suddenly she was on cloud nine. She kissed him back hard and passionately, and he placed her on the bed. She knew what was going to happen, but nothing could get her to function properly after that kiss. She was bound in no time and then he took his place at the bottom of the bed. This exact situation seemed like de ja vu to her, yet it was all a mystery too. How odd...

Other Wybie smiled at her lovingly and began to take off her shoes. This struct Coraline as strange, but it also struct something else inside her. A quiet tingle in the pit of her stomach. What was going on?

Her bare feet were now trapped in bonds at the end of the bed, and somehow in the middle of the kissing she had lost her shirt. Half naked and tied up, Coraline blushed and began to try to figure out what was about to happen. Other Wybie kept smiling and reached inside the black box, but she couldn't see what he was pulling out until it was too late. As soon as she saw the feather thousands of emotions crashed down on her and all she could do was embrace them. This room, him, the feather, they had done this millions of times in her original room, but it had always been the real him, not the button eyed copy before her. Her mind knew this, but her body reacted the way it always had; excited and lustful.

He slowly began to drag the feather up and down her sole and watched her squirm wildly under his touch. His smile turned into a seductive smirk, and his pace picked up a good bit. She giggled and tried to get away, fully aware that there was no way to get out of this until after the game was completed. He brought his hand up to her other foot and began scribbling all over her sole. This made Coraline break into full on belly laughs and beg for his mercy. She wouldn't get any from him, only a break soon if he was feeling kind.

He didn't stop his attack with the feather, but he moved his hand up to behind her knee to keep her from getting use to the delicious feelings he knew was driving her mad right now. He stopped to give her a breather but reached back into the box. This time he pulled out an electric tooth brush and looking dead into her eyes. Her face, though sweaty, turned pale, yet her eyes sparkled with excitement. He turned on the devise and slowly lowered it down to her toes. She lost it. Her laughs were masked with screams and all she could focus on was the electric feeling of torture and pleasure pulsing through her. Her middle was on fire for him, yet he wouldn't satisfy her for a while longer. Moving the brush between each of her toes he watched and listened as each spot brought out a different pitch of laughter from her sweet mouth.

After around ten minutes he stopped to let her breathe again. He placed the tooth brush back in the box and climbed on top of her. She was calming herself down right as he began to gently trace her nipple with his tongue, and she lost it once again. He placed both hands on her hips while continuing to play with her nipple and dug gently into her sides. She moaned and laughed simultaneously and never knew which feeling was stronger. He moved over to her other nipple while moving his hands up and down her ribs to her hips. She was in heaven.

He moved his mouth up to her neck and began kissing and nibbling all over while moving one arm to wrap around her and hold her still while the other one was headed for her most sensitive spot of all. She gasped at the feelings in her neck but began another round of begging to avoid the spot.

"Wybie no-ooooh. I can't handle...mmm... that.." She had already lost this battle a long time ago, but her fighting will always kept her from completely giving in to him the way he wanted. He loved that about her, along with everything else that she did.

His fingers finally reached her belly button and plunged in, and she never thought she could laugh and moan at the same time this loudly. Her yernings were doubled and she thought her middle was going to consume itself with lust. He kissed her roughly and teasingly while continuing to drive her mad.

After only a few minutes of this torture he stopped his assault on her now pink tinted belly button and moved down to her underwear. He traced the outside of her through her panties and watched with pleasure as her eyed rolled to the back of her head. He had her, they both knew it.

He began kissing he softly on her lips, and continued down her body until he reached the lining of her underwear. With one quick movement he ripped them down to her knees and left them there. She squealed with embarrassment but that only made her more adorable to him. His path of kisses continued down until he found her clit. He tongue teased with slow and uneven licks, and she was convinced that she would die right then and there.

"Wybie.. pleaseeee.. I can't.." she almost started to cry because of all the desperate urges going on all over her body. He wouldn't wait any longer and picked a solid steady pace to finish her up with. In a matter of seconds she came hard, harder than she could ever imagine she had before. And he didn't let her stop at just one amazing orgasm, no. Two...three...four...five...six orgasm's later he finally let her go and just held her. She kissed him wherever she could reached on his face and neck and just let herself bask in the wonderful feeling spreading over her. She passed out shortly after he kissed her one last time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun woke her up that morning, yet she was exhausted. Confused, yet content, she looked around for him to just appear.. like he use to. A knock on her door made her pop out of bed like a daisy and race to him.

"Good morning Coraline. How do you feel today?"

"Oh... I'm fine Mom. Has Wybie called or left me a note.. or anything?"

Her mothers eyes shifted a bit at this question, and Coraline was about done with them keeping secrets from her.

"How.. do you remember Wybie so well? Do you remember everything?" The worry returned with a great amount shown on her mothers face, and suddenly panic spread over Coraline's whole being.

"I don't remember everything, no. But I had a dream about him and I very much want to see him. Is there something you're not telling me mom?'

"... I think your father should be here for this. I'll meet you downstairs with him in ten minutes. Go get dressed." And with that her mother headed downstairs.

Coraline closed her door and just sat down on her bed. What could possibly be going on right now that is so big? For the life of her she wished she could remember what her mother might about to be telling her...

She hoped up and changed clothes, put her hair up in a high ponytail, and headed downstairs to start figuring out her past.

**Don't kill me, but that's the end of chapter one! If I get good feedback I promise to have chapter two up next week! Enjoy, MJ **


End file.
